Together We Can Make It
by helpmydeath
Summary: Harry found Ron and Hermione in Ron's room in the sixth chapter of DH, but what happened before he came in? A DH missing moment, RonHermione!


Together We Can Make It: A DH Missing Moment.

_A/N: Why hello, fellow readers! I wrote this a while ago… a very long time ago actually, so excuse it's crappiness. I think it's crap but maybe someone'll like it! I've got another story (Bleed Away The Pain is the title) so, if you could check that out, it'd be mucho-appreciated! (Also, sorry if there's any American-ish phrases in here, I'm American.) Enjoy and PLEASE message! I'll give you virtual milkshakes and pizza. –huggles---- _

Ron was supposed to be cleaning his room, but instead he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling as if his life depended on it. Suddenly he heard a soft knock on his door.

"I'm cleaning mum! There's no need to check up on me!" he said, heaving himself up and beginning to pick up some of the scattered items. The door opened and Hermione poked her head in "It's just me." She said

"Oh," he said, and laid back down.

She opened the door a little further, "do you mind if I come in? Just for a little while? Your mom's been pretty… erm… quick to anger lately." she asked softly.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure, no problem, she's been bugging you too huh?" He chuckled lightly.

"You know, Ron, you really should be cleaning." She said as she walked in and took a seat in the only available place she could find: in a corner. She then flicked her wand and several stacks of books appeared around her.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked her

"Sorting the books I think we'll need for the… uh… journey." She said, finishing very quietly.

"Oh" he said softly.

Hermione looked down and begin to speak softly. "You know, I had to charm my parents' memories so they'd forget me. They don't know they ever had a daughter, now no one will question them, or … try to find them, you know?" She said, her eyes tearing up.

She looked so sad- it broke Ron's heart to see her sitting there, attempting to remain composure. He got up off his bed and walked over to her, wrapping her in his strong arms. She finally let loose and bawled on his shoulder, much like she had done during Dumbledore's funeral.

And so they sat there for at least ten minutes as she wept. She wept for the loss of Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore. She wept for the moments with her parents she had lost. She wept for having to grow up before her time. She wept for Harry and her other friends. And she wept for the war. And for the hopelessness that was filling her soul. And so they sat there.

And Ron just held her, knowing that this may be there last peaceful moment together for a long time. Maybe forever. Finally she stopped crying, and looked up at him, but he did not remove his arms from around her. Her eyes were very red and swollen. She looked down, obviously embarrassed, but Ron took one hand and put his forefinger and thumb on her chin and tilted her face towards himself. He took his hand off of her chin and wiped a few stray tears off of her cheeks. She smiled a watery smile back at up at him.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked her sincerely

"In time… in time." She said softly.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the top of the head. She smiled back up at him.

"Thank you" she said softly

He smiled down at her "Any time."

He then got up and reached down to pull her up with him "what? Ron what are you doing? Wait! Where are we going?" she said as he pulled her out the door by her hand. He walked a few steps and then pulled out his wand and muttered a spell under his breath. The stairs to the attack ascended and they climbed up.

"Ron what're you-?" Hermione began, but instantly stopped when she saw the ghoul wearing Ron's pajamas. "Ron! What the hell?!" she quickly made up her mind that Ron had finally lost it.

"No listen- you know what? Let's go down to my room first." he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the steps. He replaced the stairs to their previous spot, and pulled her into his room.

He automatically went to his bed and sat down, propped up against his headboard, as Hermione began to move towards the corner she had previously occupied. But Ron didn't let go of her hand, but instead, grinned at her and pulled her towards him "No, come 'ere, I wanna explain this."

She sat down next to him and looked up at him expectedly. He proceeded to explain his plan to her, casting weary glances at her to see what she thought.

"Ron! That's ingenious! Wonderful! Why didn't I think of it?" she said, surprising Ron.

"Well… you've had a lot on your plait, haven't ya? What with your parents and all…" they drifted into silence, but when Ron glanced at Hermione he saw that silent tears were beginning to fall from her eyes again.

"Oh, Hermione! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm so sorry!" he pulled her to him again and she rested her head against Ron's chest as Ron placed his arms around her again.

He tried to sooth her "sshh, it'll be okay. It will. You'll see, Harry'll win, and we'll come back and throw a big party, and then you'll go to find your parents and I'll come with you, because no doubt Harry will want some alone-time with Gin and we can't have you gallivanting about the world without someone there to protect you, huh?" He grinned down at her, and she smiled back.

"I'm sorry, I've been a wreck lately, what with Dumbledore and Mum and Dad, and all this preparing… it just got me to thinking… what if we don't make it?" She looked up at him.

"Listen, I'm not gonna say that that it's not a possibility, but we will make it! I can feel it! And if it comes down to one of us, then we'll have to say goodbye. But we can and we will make it out of this. Together." He picked up her hand again as he said the last word.

"Thank you Ron" she said.

She leaned into him and they sat like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company. Then Hermione began to get up and went over to her piles of books. They heard a soft knock on the door. It was Harry. Hermione just smiled: Ron was right; it'd be tough, but they'd make it. Together.


End file.
